


Sex on the Battlement

by Bandshe



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's pretty self explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex on the Battlement

Cullen and Autumn walk the battlements before the soldiers get up. Autumn had slept over his place and was still wearing the dress she tried on for him. It’s sheer and made the air feel much chillier than it actually was. Cullen places his cloak around her shoulders. She looks over a wall to see everything down in the courtyard.

“It’s so quiet, it’s hard to believe that in less than an hour this whole place will be buzzing.”

“Well then Mrs. Rutherford, I suppose we should make the best of this quiet time and do some more exploring while we’re up here.” Cullen pressed himself against her from behind, she could feel his erection. His hand traveled down her torso and towards her sex. She got the hint and hiked up her skirt. She stayed facing the courtyard while Cullen stood behind her trying to be discreet. His hand made it’s way into her smalls, he rubbed against her sex listening to her soft moans. He slid a finger into her sex feeling her push back against him, rubbing her ass against his erection.

Cullen let out a deep and guttural growl. He moved her smalls around finally letting them fall to her ankles. She smiled a sly smile. She got what she wanted, even if Cullen thought it was his idea. She started to turn around when Cullen pressed his hand on her shoulder preventing any more movement.

“No, I want it like this.” Cullen slid another finger in. He thrust them in and rubbed her clit. The more he played with her the hornier she got. Soon the back of her skirt was lifted up to her back. Cullen had his trousers past his knees, he spread her open with his hands and guided his cock into her. He slid in deeper and slower, then when his member was just about all the way in he started to pull out and then plunged back in.

“Oh, Cullen.”

“Louder.”

“Make me.”

“That can be arranged.”

Her heart pounded, she didn’t know how she felt about being that loud outside. She wanted to have sex on the battlements, but she didn’t want all of Skyhold to hear. Cullen took his right hand and reached around her as he thrust into her again. He pressed his thumb against her clit and rubbed it.

“M-maker.”

“I said louder.” he thrust even deeper, faster this time.

“Andraste preserve me! Maker! Cullen, OH Cullen, FUCK ME!”

“Good girl. That’s the woman I married.”

From where they stood Autumn had a clear view of the tavern and two members of their now growing audience. Sera and Bull were making obscene gestures as Cullen pleasured her. Her head dropped knowing there was no way she was going to live this down. Cullen didn’t notice so he would only get vague comments, but they’d be more direct with her. She sucked it up and waved at them, giving them a thumbs up, whether or not they were able to see it clearly she didn’t care, it was time to enjoy what she was getting. Cullen removed his hand from her shoulder to move it onto her hip. With both hands on her hips his plunged his cock in her one more time before he came.

He let her turn around at that point. She smiled at him, caressing his face. Cullen went in for a kiss, before their lips met she let out a mischievous laugh.

“What is it Inquisitor?”

“Look at the tavern.”

“Why?”

“Look at it and tell me what you see.”

Cullen looked closer seeing Bull and Sera waving at him. His lowered his head until it rested on her shoulder. “Maker, I’m never going to live this down.”

“You did want me to be louder.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Cullen smirked as he moved in for his much deserved kiss.

“I think you should put on your trousers before the men get started on their duties.” Autumn said picking up her smalls. 

Cullen followed suit. He felt her slender hands slip into his pockets.

“What did you…?” Cullen goes into his pocket and pulls out her smalls.

Autumn smiles at him. “Keep them, I have plenty.”

“You’re bad.” Cullen kissed her forehead.”

“Louder.” she teased.


End file.
